Story of My Life
by The Peaceful Chaotic
Summary: Danni LeBeau wasn't always Danni LeBeau. Orla Night wasn't always Orla Night. Follow my Two O.C.'s as they go through completly different things from Danni Becoming a LeBeau to Orla Becoming a X-Woman. Chapter One, Danni.T cause of references .


**A/N: Yes I know this is a new fic but I wanted to try something so bare with me and you **_**MIGHT **_**get a new chapter of Thunder sooner than expected!**

**XXX**

**Grace-Peace-and-Cat-Fights (but you can call me Orla) :)**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapter One- Danni.**_

Danielle LeBeau wasn't always a LeBeau. Oh, no. Before she was a LeBeau she was a Thompson. An under appreciated Thompson at that. Her brother, Jason got all the glory, and her mother and father expected her to live up to his standards. Of course, when they discovered she couldn't, that she wanted to be a musician, they didn't disown her, oh no.

First before disowning her they done everything they could to make her life a living hell. It started with simply not getting pocket money. After that, they told her she wasn't to go outside the gates apart from school. Then they started home schooling her, knowing if she was in school she could still have friends. Then the abuse started.

Her mother was the first to hit her. When her father started, she looked a lot worse. Then Jason started, when he came back from collage. But it didn't stop at physical abuse. Her father carried on and made it sexual abuse. Her screams could be heard all over the house but no one cared, as long as Danni was getting hurt, they were fine with it.

After all that they disowned her, forcing her to make a life for herself on the streets. It was on the streets that her thieving life began.

On the day Danielle was exiled, disowned came the first snow of the year. Usually Danni was like a school child at the first snow of the year. It was one of the only time she was aloud a day off lessons and have time alone. This year the first snow marked something different, it marked that she was unloved, that she couldn't call herself a Thompson anymore.

The last words her family ever said to her were, 'You were always a surplus, Danielle, you could just never see it.' A tear rolled down her cheek, but then she raised her head up and sighed. They disowned her, she didn't need then all she needed was her self and some money. She had herself and she could easily steal some money. She'd been sneaking out of the house and stealing money from her parents for three years, but she never thought she might be stealing money from strangers.

She sighed, thinking of her options. Stealing or becoming a prostitute, and she didn't like the sound of that second one. Right then her mind was made up. She was going to have to steal from innocent by passers.

She ran swiftly, dipping her hands into random people's pockets lightly. Apparently she was good at this. Most people didn't even jerk their heads slightly, but when he got to three young men they stopped and gave her a little smile.

"How many wallets have you got there, chere?" The youngest of the three asked. He looked about her age.

"Six m-mister," she stuttered out.

"Remy, she's good. More than good I'd say a natural." The one in the middle said to oldest looking one.

"Oui, but we can't just go picking up non formes voleurs Etienne. Jean-Luc wouldn't approve," the one who was supposedly called Remy said. The youngest of the three smiled, at her took her hand and gently kissed her knuckle.

"The name's Etienne, chere. Don't you go forgetting it." He whispered.

She giggled. Etienne looked at her and smiled a little bigger.

"Got to go chere, mais, nous nous reverrons."

_**End Chapter One**_

**First, I'm gonna explain why it's so short. Simply because I'm lazy and wanted a good place to leave it off.**

**Next the French, I used more than usual so I think I deserve a review or two:**

_**non formes voleurs**__**:**_** Untrained thieves .**

_**mais, nous nous reverrons: **_**But we'll meet again.**

_**Chere:**_** If you don't know this, then shame. It means Darling ya got it memorized?**

**So you people enjoy. I'll get to work on Thunder and after I post the next chapter of that I'll post another for this.**

**Xxx**

**Orla**


End file.
